Prova de Amor
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Compreender e demonstrar os próprios sentimentos pode ser difícil às vezes. Mas é preciso superar os medos e transpor as barreiras para viver um grande amor. Romance Yoh e Anna.
1. Descobrindo o amor

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Shaman King não me pertencem.

Sinopse: Compreender e demonstrar os próprios sentimentos pode ser difícil às vezes. Mas é preciso superar os medos e transpor as barreiras para viver um grande amor.

Gênero: Romance – Yoh & Anna.

**Prova de Amor **

**Capítulo 1 – Descobrindo o amor **

Os primeiros raios de sol entram por uma fresta na janela do quarto de Anna, despertando-a de um sono agitado.

_Não posso acreditar que sonhei com ele outra vez, já faz uma semana que eu sonho com o Yoh todas as noites. Queria tanto que os meus sonhos se tornassem realidade, e eu pudesse estar com ele de verdade... Eu o amo tanto, mas não consigo demonstrar o que sinto, tenho medo, medo de amar..._

– Bom dia, Anna! – Yoh cumprimenta com o sorriso de sempre.

– Bom dia.

– O café da manhã está ótimo, você chegou bem na hora!

Anna senta-se à mesa e começa a tomar o café da manhã.

– E então, não está delicioso?

– Que seja – ela responde séria – É bom você não se encher demais, depois do café vai ter que treinar muito.

– Você não muda, Anna – Yoh responde divertido.

**Depois do treinamento... **

– Puxa vida Amidamaru, eu acho que a Anna está tentando me matar com esse treinamento! – Yoh comenta cansado, sentando-se no chão.

– Me responda uma coisa, Yoh: o que você sente exatamente pela Anna?

– Como é? – Yoh fica surpreso com a pergunta de seu guardião – Por que você seta me perguntando isso?

– Só por curiosidade.

– Bem, ela é minha noiva e nós vamos nos casar um dia e...

– Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta, Yoh.

Yoh fica em silêncio por alguns momentos e depois responde sério:

– A verdade é que eu não sei, Maru. Eu gosto muito da Anna, ela é uma pessoa especial pra mim, mas não sei como definir esse sentimento.

– Será que esse sentimento é... amor?

– Eu não sei, Maru. Realmente não sei.

– Sabe, dizem que você ama alguém quando é capaz de passar uma noite inteira acordado, só observando essa pessoa dormir – Amidamaru diz sabiamente.

Yoh fica pensativo.

– Como você entende dessas coisas, Maru?

– Porque eu sou muito esperto, ora! – Amidamaru responde com um sorriso.

– Você não tem jeito – Yoh diz também sorrindo.

**À noite... **

Yoh vai até a cozinha beber um copo d'água antes de dormir. Quando está voltando para seu quarto, ele passa pela sala e vê que Anna está dormindo no sofàcom a tv ligada. Ele sorri.

_Ela parece tão tranqüila e serena quando está dormindo... E tão linda..._

Yoh desliga a tv e cobre Anna com um cobertor. Depois senta-se na poltrona de frente para o sofá em que Anna está dormindo profundamente e fica observando-a. Então ele se lembra das palavras de Amidamaru: _"dizem que você ama alguém quando é capaz de passar uma noite inteira acordado, só observando essa pessoa dormir". _

– Acho que eu finalmente percebi. Eu te amo, Anna.

**No dia seguinte... **

Yoh sai de casa logo que amanhece, deixando Anna ainda dormindo. Ele vai até sua árvore favorita no cemitério, pensando em tirar um cochilo, já que passou a noite em claro, vendo Anna dormir. Durante seu breve cochilo, Yoh sonha com Anna. Quando acorda, ele pensa em falar com ela sobre seus sentimentos. Qual seria a reação dela? Será que ela sente o mesmo?

Então, de repente alguma coisa acontece com Yoh. Ele começa a se sentir estranho, como se uma força poderosa estivesse apossando-se dele, fazendo seu coração encher-se se ódio e tristeza. É um poder sombrio, como se estivesse vindo do... Hao? Esse poder é tão forte que Yoh não consegue resistir e desmaia.

* * *

– Onde será que o Yoh se meteu? Manta pergunta andando de um lado para o outro – ele não é de sair assim tão cedo e perder o café da manhã...

– Ele deve ter caído no sono por aí, já deve estar voltando. Pare de ficar andando pra lá e pra cà, está me deixando tonta – Anna tenta disfarçar, mas está ficando muito preocupada com a ausência de Yoh – _Por que ele não volta logo? _

Continua...

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi gente! Esse é o meu primeiro fic de Shaman King. Espero que vocês gostem e que me deixem reviews, a opinião de vocês é muito importante. Elogios, críticas, sugestões ou quaisquer outros comentários são sempre bem vindos, ok? _

_Beijinhos_

_Estelar _


	2. Mudança repentina

**Capítulo 2 – Mudança repentina**

Yoh abre os olhos lentamente. Continua deitado sob a árvore no cemitério.

_Acho que caí no sono aqui sem perceber. Estou me sentindo meio estranho, não sei porquê. Bom, é melhor voltar pra casa agora._

Ele não consegue lembrar do que aconteceu antes de ter desmaiado. Então, segue seu caminho de volta para casa.

– Yoh! Onde você estava? Por que saiu antes do café? E por que demorou tanto pra voltar? – Manta bombardeia Yoh com perguntas assim que o vê entrar pela porta da frente.

– Calma Manta, uma pergunta de cada vez! Eu fui lá no cemitério, pretendia voltar antes do café, mas acabei caindo no sono, por isso eu demorei – ele responde sorrindo, sem jeito.

– Viu só, eu não disse? – Anna finge desinteresse, mas na verdade está aliviada por ver que Yoh está são e salvo.

**Mais tarde...**

Yoh está sentado na varanda, com o olhar vazio, e por incrível que pareça, sem o fone de ouvido. Anna aproxima-se dele devagar.

– O que você está fazendo?

– Não que seja da sua conta, mas não estou fazendo nada de mais, só observando o tempo – ele responde friamente, sem olhar para Anna – Por que não dá o fora?

– O quê? Por que está falando comigo desse jeito? Yoh, você está bem?

– Estou ótimo, agora vê se me deixa em paz – ele diz irritado e entra em casa, passa direto por Manta, que está na sala vendo tv, e vai até seu quarto.

Anna fica tão surpresa com a forma com que Yoh a tratou que não consegue dizer nem uma palavra. Ela entra em casa correndo, assustando Manta.

– O que aconteceu, Anna?

– Nada, é só que o Yoh está... muito estranho.

– Estranho?

– É, mas deixa pra l�, não deve ser nada de mais...

_A Anna fingiu não se importar, mas eu podia jurar que vi uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto dela. É melhor perguntar pro Yoh o que aconteceu_ – Manta pensa enquanto vai até o quarto de Yoh.

Ao encontrar a porta fechada, Manta dá uma leva batida e chama por Yoh:

– Hei Yoh, você está aí?

– Via embora! – Yoh responde zangado.

Manta abre a porta devagar. Yoh está deitado em sua cama, mirando o teto.

– O que você quer? – ele pergunta alteando a voz.

– Calma, eu só queria saber o que aconteceu entre você e a Anna, ela disse que você estava estranho e...

– Eu só mandei ela parar de me encher e me deixar em paz – Yoh responde friamente.

– Mas Yoh, pelo jeito ela ficou magoada com você, acho que vi ela chorar...

– Isso não é problema meu, agora vê se me deixa em paz você também!

Manta observa Yoh por alguns instantes. Depois deixa o quarto dele sem dizer mais nada. _Ele está muito estranho mesmo. O que terá acontecido pra ele agir assim? _

Anna escuta a "conversa" de Yoh e Manta e mais lágrimas molham seu rosto. _O Yoh não se importa comigo, será que eu não represento nada pra ele? Não, isso não é verdade, ele não é assim. _

Nessa noite, Anna não consegue dormir, pensando em Yoh.

_Por que ele está agindo dessa maneira, por que está sendo tão frio, tão arrogante, nem parece mais o Yoh que eu conheço, o Yoh que eu amo... Ele sempre foi tão gentil, alegre, com aquele sorriso tão lindo que me fazia perder o chão... Não tenho idéia do que aconteceu pra ele ficar assim, a única coisa que sei é que eu quero ele de volta! Quero que ele volte a ser como era antes, exatamente do jeito que me fez amá-lo... Doeu muito a forma como o Yoh me tratou hoje, parece que ficou ainda mais distante o dia em que finalmente vai existir uma relação de amor entre nós. Talvez nunca exista..._

_Eu preciso dormir, pelo menos tentar. Quem sabe amanhã eu acorde e descubra que tudo foi apenas um pesadelo... Ah, eu te amo tanto, Yoh..._

Continua...

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi gente1_

_Esse capítulo ficou um pouco curto, mas os próximos serão mais longos. Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Deixem reviews, please!_

_Kyouyama Anna: O Yoh e a Anna são demais mesmo, que bom que você está curtindo a fic. Obrigada pela review. Beijinhos._

_Anna e Sasami: Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, continue acompanhando. Valeu pela review! Beijinhos._

_Estelar_


	3. A outra metade

**Capítulo 3 – A outra metade **

**No dia seguinte...**

– Olá! Tem alguém em casa?

– Oi pessoal! Há quanto tempo vocês não apareciam por aqui! – Manta diz feliz ao abrir a porta e encontrar seus amigos Ryu, Horo-Horo, Ren e Chocolov.

– Oi baixinho, como vão as coisas por aqui? – Horo-Horo cumprimenta animado.

– Bem, eu acho...

– E o meu patrão Yoh, onde ele está? Estou ansioso pra vê-lo de novo.

– Eu não sei, ele...

– Como não sabe? – Chocolov pergunta curioso.

– É que ele anda muito diferente ultimamente.

– Diferente, o Yoh? – Horo-Horo pergunta um pouco incrédulo.

– Olha, é melhor vocês entrarem e aí eu explico tudo – Manta diz deixando a porta livre para todos entrarem.

Os quatro entram e sentam-se na sala, curiosos para saber o que Manta tem a dizer sobre Yoh. Então, Manta conta a todos sobre a repentina mudança de comportamento de Yoh, como ele tinha passado a ignorar a todos, inclusive Anna.

– Que coisa mais esquisita! Por que será que o Yoh começou a agir assim de uma hora pra outra? Ele deve ter ficado maluco... – Chocolov comenta depois que Manta acaba de falar – O que foi? Por que estão todos olhando pra porta?

Quando ele se vira vê que Yoh está parado na porta, muito sério e com um olhar frio.

– O que estão fazendo aqui?

– Como vai, meu patrão! – Ryu diz com animação – Viemos visitá-lo, já faz muito tempo que...

– Eu não preciso que ninguém me visite, muito menos xamãs de tão baixo nível como vocês – Yoh diz com desprezo.

Ryu, Manta, Horo-Horo e Chocolov ficam em silêncio.

– Isso foi uma coisa muito grosseira de se dizer, principalmente se está falando com seus amigos – Ren finalmente se pronuncia.

– Vocês não são meus amigos – Yoh diz irritado, encarando Ren.

– Nisso você tem razão, não somos. Nós somos amigos do Yoh, e você não é o Yoh – Ren diz determinado, deixando todos surpresos, até mesmo o próprio Yoh.

– Vocês todos são ridículos! – Yoh diz encerrando a conversa e sai de casa novamente.

– É oficial: o Yoh pirou de vez! – Horo-Horo diz quando Yph desaparece de vista.

– O que está acontecendo com o meu patrão? – Ryu choraminga andando de um lado para o outro – Nem parece mais ele mesmo...

– É como se ele tivesse virado um zumbi ou algo assim; parece até que está sendo controlado por algum ser maligno... – Chocolov diz em um tom de quem está contando uma história de terror.

– Que negócio é esse de zumbi? – Manta pergunta intrigado.

– É verdade, quando ele nos chamou de "shamans de baixo nível", parecia até que era o Hao que estava falando...

– Não fala besteira, seu idiota! – Horo-Horo dá um soco na cabeça de Chocolov.

– Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas o Chocolov tem razão – Ren diz se levantando – Talvez o Hao esteja usando algum tipo de controle mental sobre o Yoh.

* * *

Yoh está sentado novamente sob a árvore no cemitério, quando Amidamaru aparece ao lado dele e observa-o por alguns instantes.

– O que foi? – Yoh pergunta sem olhar para seu guardião.

– Embora não pareça, eu sei que o verdadeiro Yoh ainda está aí dentro, em algum lugar; e alguma hora ele vai voltar, eu sei que vai – Amidamaru responde, observando o pôr-do-sol.

– Está dizendo coisas que não fazem sentido – Yoh diz levantando-se da grama – Eu não tenho mais nada o que fazer nesse lugar – ele vai caminhando lentamente de volta para casa.

* * *

– Mas o Hao deve estar a quilômetros de distância daqui, será que ele tem tanto poder assim? – Horo-Horo diz ainda duvidando da teoria de Chocolov e Ren.

– Infelizmente ele deve ter sim – Manta diz desanimado – Afinal, ele é a outra metade do Yoh...

– Vocês acham que é isso que está acontecendo com o Yoh, acham que o Hao está controlando a mente dele? – Anna pergunta entrando na sala de repente.

– É patroa, pelo jeito é isso mesmo. E nós temos que fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar o patrão! – Ryu diz determinado.

– O Ryu tem razão, não podemos ficar aqui de braços cruzados! – Horo-Horo apóia o amigo.

– Mas o que nós vamos fazer? – Manta pergunta preocupado.

– Vamos exorcizá-lo! Ou usar um feitiço restaurador de mentes! Ou podemos bater bem forte na cabeça dele pra ver se ele acorda! Ou então...

– Chega de dizer bobagens! Você não tem jeito mesmo... – Ren interrompe as idéias de Chocolov.

– É, como você pode ficar fazendo piada numa hora dessas? O assunto é sério! – Horo-Horo diz em tom de censura.

– Mas eu to falando sério, a gente devia tentar todas as opções...

Enquanto a discussão continua, Anna fica pensativa. _Então o Yoh não está agindo assim tão mal por vontade própria; só temos que achar um jeito de liberta-lo e ele vai poder voltar a ser como antes. Isso me deixa um pouco mais aliviada... _

Nesse instante, Yoh entra em casa rapidamente e vai dirigindo-se até seu quarto sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Todos ficam em silêncio imediatamente, até que Anna o chama:

– Yoh!

Ele pára de costas e responde sem se virar para ela:

– Felizmente essa é a última vez que eu vou ver a cara de vocês.

– O quê? – Anna pergunta sem entender.

– Eu vou embora daqui amanhã – ele responde friamente e vai até seu quarto, fechando a porta com estrondo.

Continua...

_Nota da autora:_

_Oi gente! Espero que estejam curtindo a fic e continuem deixando reviews! _

_Julie: Oi! Obrigada pela sua review, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Continue comentando, viu? Beijinhos!_

_As garotas: Oi meninas! Pelo jeito o Hao vai mesmo levar uma surra, né? Obrigadinha pela review e continuem acompanhando a fic! Beijinhos!_

_Menininha das trevas: Oi! Que bom que você tá gostando da fic, tô esperando mais reviews suas, tá? Valeu pela review e beijinhos! _

_Anna e Sasami: Oi! O Yoh tá mau mesmo, né? Espero que tenham gostado do cap 3 também. Continuem comentando! Beijinhos!_

_Estelar_


	4. Confissão

**Capítulo 4 – Confissão**

– Essa não, e agora? Temos que fazer alguma coisa antes que ele vá embora! – Horo-Horo diz nervoso, encarando os amigos.

– Mas não há nada que possamos fazer – Ren diz muito sério.

– O quê? – os demais perguntam surpresos.

– Se o Yoh estiver mesmo sendo controlado pelo Hao, não podemos fazer nada. Não temos a mínima idéia de como quebrar esse controle mental! – Ren responde exasperado.

As palavras de Ren surtem um efeito desanimador sobre Ryu, Horo-Horo, Manta, Anna e Chocolov. Eles permanecem em silêncio, temendo que se Yoh partir, eles poderão perdê-lo definitivamente.

**Mais tarde...**

Anna caminha lentamente até o quarto de Yoh. Ela abre a porta devagar, entra e aproxima-se da cama sem fazer barulho, para não acordá-lo.

_Ele parece tão tranqüilo, parece ele mesmo de novo agora que está dormindo... Ah Yoh, como eu queria que você voltasse a ser como era antes, com seu jeito meigo e distraído, sendo você mesmo..._ – Anna pensa enquanto acaricia o rosto de Yoh.

Ele se mexe um pouco e ela resolve sair do quarto antes que ele acorde.

– Você devia dizer a ele como se sente...

– O quê? – Anna pergunta surpresa ao ouvir a voz de Manta na sala escura.

Eles vão até a cozinha para poder conversar melhor.

– Acho que você deve dizer pro Yoh o que sente por ele.

– Como assim o que eu sinto por ele?

– Eu vi a porta do quarto do Yoh entreaberta e vi você lá perto dele. Desculpe Anna, eu não quis espionar – Manta diz sem jeito – Mas dá pra perceber de longe que você ama o Yoh.

Anna fica nervosa ao ouvir as palavras de Manta. Depois de pensar um pouco, ela responde:

– Não adianta dizer nada ao Yoh, do jeito que ele está agora não vai me ouvir. Queria que tivesse um jeito de libertá-lo do poder do Hao...

Eles ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos.

– Eu não quero que ele vá embora, Manta. Eu quero o meu Yoh de volta! Sinto falta dele... – Anna diz com a voz embargada – Eu o amo muito...

– Anna, você já disse isso pro Yoh, quero dizer, antes disso tudo acontecer?

– Não, eu nunca tive coragem suficiente.

– Então ele não sabe que você o ama. Talvez se você disser pra ele o que sente, ele mude de idéia e decida não ir embora.

– Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

– Mas por que não?

– Ele não vai me ouvir, eu já disse! E ainda que ouvisse, não sei se os meus sentimentos realmente importam pra ele...

– É claro que importam, Anna! Eu tenho certeza que ele também ama você, só precisa se lembrar disso. Olha, eu acho que você deve pensar bem no que eu disse, por que se deixar o Yoh partir amanhã, você pode perdê-lo pra sempre. Boa noite, Anna – Manta diz sério e sai da cozinha, deixando Anna pensativa.

**De manhã... **

Anna não dormiu praticamente nada já que ficou pensando em Yoh a maior parte da noite. Ela vai até a cozinha para tomar café ainda muito cedo, logo depois de o sol nascer.

O silêncio da manhã é rompido com o bater de uma porta. Anna escuta o barulho e ao sair para ver do que se trata encontra Yoh, já do lado de fora da casa.

_Essa não, será que ele está indo embora? _

– Yoh, espere!

– É melhor falar logo, eu estou com pressa.

– Yoh, eu... você... – Anna tenta falar com Yoh, mas não consegue dizer nada concreto.

– Adeus – Yoh responde dando as costas para Anna e sai em direção à rua, com passos firmes.

_Eu não posso deixá-lo ir assim. Manta tem razão, se ele se for eu vou perdê-lo pra sempre, eu não suportaria isso! Eu amo o Yoh, acima de tudo, e ele precisa saber disso! _

– Yoh, você não pode ir embora1 – Anna grita enquanto corre atrás de Yoh.

– E por que não? – ele pergunta sem parar de andar.

– Porque eu preciso de você aqui. Quero que você volte a ser como antes, eu sinto falta de você, Yoh...

**My love, there's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right  
My first love, you're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make  
**

**Meu amor, há apenas você em minha vida  
A única coisa que é certa  
Meu primeiro amor, você é todo o ar que respiro  
Você é todo passo que dou  
**

Ele pára de andar, mas permanece me silêncio.

Anna fica nervosa com o silêncio de Yoh. _O que será que ele está pensando? Mas agora que eu já comecei tenho que terminar! _

– Sinto falta do jeito alegre e distraído, do seu olhar meigo e gentil, do seu sorriso doce e inocente... Tudo isso me conquistou, eu nunca pensei no nosso noivado como uma obrigação, e sim como uma bênção, porque eu sempre estive apaixonada por você, Yoh.

**And I  
I want to share all my love with you  
No one else will do  
And your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Oh yes, you will always be my endless love**

**  
E eu  
Quero compartilhar todo meu amor com você  
Ninguém mais irá fazê-lo  
E seus olhos  
Eles me dizem o quanto você se preocupa  
Oh sim, você sempre será meu eterno amor  
**

**Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun  
And forever I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms **

Dois corações, dois corações que batem como um  
Nossas vidas apenas começaram  
Para sempre eu irei mantê-lo apertado em meus braços  
Não posso resistir ao seu charme

Ele se vira para Anna e a observa com uma expressão confusa. Ela então aproxima-se dele e segura sua mão.

– Você sempre será o meu eterno amor, não importa o que aconteça, meus sentimentos por você não vão mudar – Anna diz olhando diretamente nos olhos de Yoh – por favor, não vá embora, fique comigo, eu preciso de você... eu... amo você, Yoh Asakura... – ela o abraça forte, derramando algumas lágrimas, que molham também o rosto de Yoh.

**And love  
I'd play the fool for you  
I'm sure you know I don't mind  
'Cause baby  
You mean the world to me **

E o amor  
Eu serei uma boba por você  
Tenho certeza de que você sabe que não me importo  
Porque baby  
Você significa o mundo para mim

**I know I've found in you my endless love  
And love  
I'd play the fool for you  
I'm sure  
That you know I don't mind  
'Cause no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love My love, my love  
My endless love**

**Oh eu sei que encontrei em você meu eterno amor  
Oh e o amor  
Eu serei uma boba por você  
Tenho certeza  
De que você sabe que não me importo  
Porque ninguém pode negar  
Este amor que tenho aqui dentro  
E eu o darei todo a você  
Meu amor, meu eterno amor**

Nesse momento, algo parece despertar dentro dele. Ele sente-se aquecido pelo calor do abraço de Anna e corresponde, abraçando-a gentilmente.

– Anna, eu também...

No entanto, Yoh não termina a frase, pois começa a sentir-se estranho e confuso, como se estivesse no limite entre um sonho e um pesadelo.

_Pode esquecer, você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente... _

Continua...

_Nota da autora:_

_Oi gente! _

_A música utilizada nesse capítulo foi Endless Love – Mariah Carey. _

_Please, deixem reviews!_

_Estelar _


	5. Batalha interior

**Capítulo 5 – Batalha interior **

Ao ouvir aquela voz em sua mente, Yoh solta Anna rapidamente e se afasta.

– Yoh, o que aconteceu?

_Hao? _

_Isso mesmo, Yoh. Não tente me ignorar. _

_Não! Você não vai mais me controlar! _

_E por que não? Você sabe muito bem que a sua força não se compara à minha._

– Me deixa em paz, vai embora! – Yoh grita levando as duas mãos à cabeça, em um sinal de desespero.

– Yoh! O que você tem, o que está acontecendo? – Anna pergunta preocupada.

– NÃÃÃO! – Yoh grita e em seguida cai desmaiado.

– Yoh! Acorda, por favor! Yoh, responde! – Anna ajoelha-se perto dele tentando reanimá-lo.

– O que tá acontecendo aqui, que gritaria é essa? – Horo-Horo abre a porta apressado, seguido por Ryu, Manta, Ren e Chocolov.

Eles ficam assustados ao ver Yoh desmaiado. Anna explica que ele parecia ter voltado ao normal, mas de repente começou a ficar estranho, como se estivesse lutando consigo mesmo.

– Nós estamos aqui com você, Yoh. Não esqueça – Manta diz observando o amigo desacordado.

_Eu vou retomar o controle sobre você, Yoh. Não adianta lutar, você nunca vai conseguir me vencer..._

"Embora não pareça, eu sei que o verdadeiro Yoh ainda está aí dentro, em algum lugar; e alguma hora ele vai voltar, eu sei que vai".

_Não! Eu vou te derrotar, não vou deixar você me dominar, nunca! _

_Você vai me vencer? Como? Quem vai te ajudar? Eu afastei todos de você, você está sozinho..._

"Nós estamos aqui com você, Yoh. Não esqueça".

_É mentira! Os meus amigos nunca vão me abandonar! _

_Você é patético, Yoh Asakura! A sua vidinha inútil não tem o menor sentido, você não tem porquê existir. Desista de tudo isso!_

"Acho que eu finalmente percebi, eu te amo, Anna".

_Eu não vou desistir, eu tenho muitas razões pra continuar vivendo, e uma é ainda mais especial: a Anna!_

_Anna? Aquela garota? Não me faça rir! Como se houvesse alguma chance dela ter algum interesse em você, principalmente agora..._

"Você sempre será o meu eterno amor, não importa o que aconteça, meus sentimentos por você não vão mudar. Por favor, não vá embora, fique comigo, eu preciso de você... eu... amo você, Yoh Asakura".

_Anna... ela me ama, eu sei disso! Foi ela que me fez acordar, e é por ela e pelos meus amigos que eu vou te vencer!_

_Essas tolices nunca vão superar o meu poder! Renda-se, você já era! _

_Você diz isso porque não tem sentimentos, seu coração sempre esteve vazio, Hao! Você não sabe o que é amar alguém de verdade; esse sentimento preenche todo o meu coração e é por isso que você não vai conseguir me dominar! Agora desapareça da minha mente, de uma vez por todas!_

Hao começa a sentir-se enfraquecido pela força interior de Yoh.

_Não! Isso não é possível! Como esse idiota com esses sentimentos inúteis pode me vencer?_

_Mergulhe no abismo do seu coração vazio, Hao! Para sempre1 _

_Você não pode me derrotar, você não tem esse poder! Você não passa de um tolo sentimental, isso não pode estar acontecendo! Nããão!_

Assim, graças ao seu coração puro, Yoh consegue expulsar Hao da sua mente, definitivamente. Ele sente-se leve, livre finalmente; sente-se ele mesmo outra vez.

Yoh abre os olhos devagar e vê Anna, Manta, Ryu, Horo-Horo, Chocolov e Ren observando-o atentamente.

– Yoh, você está bem? – Manta pergunta apreensivo.

– Claro que estou, Manta. Afinal, pra tudo se dá um jeito – Yoh responde com seu sorriso de sempre.

Continua...

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi gente! A fic tá chegando na reta final, o próximo capítulo vai ser o último. _

_Até lá! _

_Kyouyama Anna: A Anna se declarando pro Yoh foi lindo mesmo, né? Valeu pela review! Bjs!_

_Anna Asakura Kyoyama: Agora o Hao já era mesmo! Espero que você tenha gostado do cap 5 também, continue comentando! Beijinhos! _

_Estelar _


	6. Promessa

**Capítulo 6 – Promessa **

– Você tá legal de verdade, cara? Certeza que não vai pirar de novo? – Horo-Horo pergunta enquanto estende a mão para Yoh, ajudando-o a levantar.

– Eu tô legal sim, Horo-Horo. Pra valer – Yoh responde batendo a poeira da roupa.

Ele encara os amigos por alguns segundos. Depois diz com uma expressão séria:

– Pessoal, eu quero falar uma coisa importante pra vocês, será que dá pra gente entrar agora?

Todos entreolham-se confusos, mas aceitam o pedido de Yoh e entram na casa.

– Por que vocês não se sentam? Amidamaru?

– Sim, Yoh? – o espírito aparece perto do shaman.

– Você também precisa ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer.

– Tudo bem, Yoh. Como você quiser.

– Bom pessoal, o que eu quero dizer a vocês é... eu sinto muito. Sinto muito por ter agido como um idiota esses dias, por ter tratado todos vocês tão mal e por tê-los deixado preocupados.

– Mas patrão, a culpa não foi sua. Foi o Hao quem fez tudo aquilo...

– Eu sei, Ryu. E é por isso que eu também quero dizer... obrigado. Muito obrigado por não terem desistido de mim, foi graças a vocês que eu consegui me libertar do Hao, foi graças a vocês que eu consegui expulsá-lo da minha mente, pra sempre.

– Nós somos seus amigos, cara. É claro que não íamos desistir de você.

– É, o Chocolov tem razão, de novo. E pra isso que servem os amigos – Ren diz meio sem jeito.

– Isso mesmo, patrão Yoh. O que passou, passou, o importante é que o senhor está de volta! – Ryu diz animado.

– Obrigado, pessoal. É muito bom estar de volta...

– Que bom que você está bem, Yoh... – Amidamaru diz às lágrimas.

– Ah, já chega de tanto sentimentalismo!

– Deixa de ser chato, Ren! Não vem querer estragar o momento – Horo-Horo diz em tom de censura.

– É verdade, estamos todos muito felizes em te ver bem de novo, Yoh.

– Obrigado, Manta. É bom saber que sentiram a minha falta.

– Também não precisa ficar convencido... – Anna diz séria, encarando Yoh.

Ele se volta para ela e sorri. Ela retribui o sorriso, baixando o olhar logo em seguida.

O dia decorre tranqüilo, com todos felizes e aliviados com o "retorno" de Yoh. Depois do almoço, ele tira uma soneca, pra variar. Ao entardecer, Ren faz menção de ir embora, mas os demais o convencem a ficar para jantar. Enquanto eles discutem sobre o "menu", Anna resolve ir até seu quarto, quando escuta Yoh chamá-la:

– Anna, você pode ir num lugar comigo?

– Agora?

– É, eu quero te falar uma coisa e seria legal se fosse agora...

– Tudo bem, então.

Eles caminham juntos, em silêncio, durante alguns minutos até que chegam à colina onde Yoh costumava ir pra relaxar.

– Eu te chamei pra vir até aqui porque a casa ta muito cheia e eu tenho algo muito importante pra dizer pra você – Yoh diz sorrindo – Além disso, podemos ver o pôr-do-sol daqui – ele acrescenta observando o horizonte.

Ele se deita na grama com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Anna faz o mesmo, ansiosa para ouvir o que Yoh tem a lhe dizer.

– É bonito – ela comenta momentos depois.

– É mesmo. Estou muito feliz por poder apreciar tudo isso novamente... graças a você.

– O quê? – Anna pergunta confusa.

Yoh levanta e estende a mão para Anna. Ela também levanta e então olha atentamente nos olhos de Yoh.

– Anna, foi graças a você que eu pude me libertar do Hao. Graças à força do seu amor... Quando você disse que me amava, foi como se eu despertasse de um pesadelo, e quando eu lembrei do que sentia por você eu tive mais forças pra lutar contra o Hao e vencê-lo. Por isso eu quero te dizer obrigado, Anna. Muito obrigado por tudo.

– Yoh...

– Mas não era só isso que eu queria te dizer – ele interrompe Anna, colocando o indicador sobre seus lábios – Eu também quero te dizer que... eu te amo, Anna. Acho que sempre amei, só demorei um pouquinho pra me dar conta disso – ele diz com um sorriso.

Anna fica muito surpresa com as palavras de Yoh e permanece em silêncio.

– Eu sempre vou te amar, te proteger e cuidar de você, como você sempre fez comigo. Estarei sempre ao seu lado, Anna, sempre. Eu prometo.

_When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that's around you  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Standing here all alone _

Quando as visões ao seu redor  
Trouxerem lágrimas aos seus olhos,  
E tudo que cercar você  
Forem segredos e mentiras.  
Eu serei sua força,  
Eu darei a você esperança,  
Mantendo sua fé quando ela tiver acabado.  
Serei aquele que você deveria chamar  
Quando estiver parada aqui, completamente sozinha...

Ele a abraça com carinho e ela corresponde, sentindo-se amada e protegida nos braços de Yoh.

_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you _

E eu tomarei você em meus braços  
E te guardarei exatamente no lugar onde você pertence,  
Até o dia que minha vida tenha terminado.  
Isto eu prometo a você,  
Isto eu prometo a você...

– Eu sinto muito ter feito você chorar, mesmo que tenha sido contra a minha vontade. Mas eu prometo que você nunca mais vai sofrer, isso tudo já passou – ele diz afagando os cabelos de Anna.

_I've loved you forever,_

_In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never, will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word,_

_I give you my heart_

_This is a battle we've won  
And with this now forever has now begun _

Eu tenho amado você o tempo todo  
Em vidas anteriores.  
E eu te prometo que você nunca mais será magoada...  
Eu te dou minha palavra,  
Eu te dou meu coração.  
Esta é uma batalha que vencemos...  
E com este juramento, a eternidade agora começou.

– Você é tão linda, eu tenho mesmo muita sorte... – Yoh diz acariciando o rosto de Anna gentilmente – Sabe, quando chegar o dia da gente se casar e você me disser sim, eu vou ser o homem mais feliz do mundo! Eu amo você, Anna Kyouyama...

_Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
'Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you _

Apenas feche seus olhos  
A cada dia afetuoso  
E eu sei que este sentimento não irá embora.  
Até o dia que minha vida tenha terminado,  
Isto eu prometo a você,  
Isto eu prometo a você...

_Oh over and over I fall over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all _

Várias e várias vezes eu caio em tentação  
Várias e várias vezes eu caio em tentação  
Quando eu ouço você chamar.  
Sem você em minha vida, baby,  
Eu simplesmente não estaria vivo de modo algum...

– Yoh, eu... eu também te amo, muito! Você... você é tudo pra mim, eu amo você! – Anna responde emocionada.

Yoh aproxima seus lábios dos de Anna lentamente. Ela sente seu coração disparar ao sentir o doce sabor dos lábios de seu amado shaman. Ele a envolve completamente em seus braços, tornando o beijo mais profundo e intenso. Anna desliza as mãos pelas costas de Yoh quando seus lábios se desencontram por um momento e ele sussurra em seu ouvido:

– Eu vou te amar pra sempre, Anna.

– E vai me beijar assim todos os dias de agora em diante? – ela pergunta sorrindo.

– Eu prometo que vou – ele responde com um sorriso maroto.

_Just close your eyes, each loving day each loving day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you _

Apenas feche seus olhos, a cada dia afetuoso  
E eu sei que este sentimento não irá embora.  
Cada palavra que eu digo é sincera,  
Isto eu prometo a você...

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you  
I promise you_

_Cada palavra que eu digo é sincera,  
Isto eu prometo a você,  
Eu prometo a você..._

Eles se olham com carinho e depois beijam-se apaixonadamente mais uma vez, provando um ao outro todo o seu amor.

**FIM **

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi gente! **

**A música utilizada nesse capítulo foi This I Promise You – N'sync. Bom, esse foi o final da minha primeira fic de Shaman King. Adoro Yoh e Anna e curti bastante escrever essa fic sobre eles. O final foi super fluffy, não foi? Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Muito obrigada a todos que leram, e especialmente à Kyouyama Anna, Anna e Sasami, Julie, Anna Asakura Kyoyama (vc realmente acha que eu escrevo bem? Obrigada, que bom que vc gostou da fic!), Yami no Goddess (Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado tanto assim da fic, que bom que vc curtiu ler porque eu adorei escrever, valeu mesmo!), Menininha das trevas e as garotas pelos comentários. Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam do final, ok?**

**Beijinhos pra todos**

**Estelar**


End file.
